


To Hell And Back

by Aria_Alanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna
Summary: Liz finds herself dragged in a situation that she no longer wants to be part of.
Relationships: Alfonse Goldstein/Main Character, Elias Goldstein/Main Character, Klaus Goldstein/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	To Hell And Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic about a threesome, so I hope you enjoy it.

His lips were softly leaving a trail from her neck to her collarbone and then down to her chest. His restless hands were caressing her ever so gently, like she was made of porcelain and would break at the slightest touch. She moaned at the sensation of his fingers grabbing and playing with one of her nipples whilst her other nipple was grasped in his mouth and he playfully licked and bit it. She embraced his head and her hands ran through his silky golden hair.

He positioned himself between her legs and he smiled inwardly when she parted her legs to let him. Still sucking her breast, he moved his other hand, his dominant hand, down to the curly-haired area that he loved to play the most. She gasped when his middle finger started to caress her clit. She moaned, feeling the heat inside her rising. She tugged his hair and pulled him away from her breast. He was going to complain, but a second later she kissed him passionately and his complaint was forgotten. As a retaliation, he inserted a finger in her entrance and started to establish a rhythm in and out of her. First, he was gentle, but when she moved her hips and felt her shiver, his ministrations became faster and with one final stroke, he felt his entire hand completely wet and she almost collapsed if she hadn't been on her back already.

Pleased with himself, he did something he hadn't done before. He started to caress his member, delighting to feel the fluids that remained on his hand around it. He started to masturbate and as soon as she recovered and saw what he was doing, her cheeks showed a deep blush, but at the same time, she smiled. For some reason, it made her wet to watch him. Seeing that she had recovered, he stopped masturbating and then he put himself between her legs, directed his member to her entrance, and slowly thrust it inside her. Like the moment when he put his fingers inside, at first, he was gentle and picked a slow pace, but soon enough, his thrusting became faster.

"Ah, Elias!" she whispered.

She couldn't scream out loud his name for fear that someone might hear them, but he loved the fact that she called out his name.

"Yes, Liz. I'm at my limit, too," he whispered in a hoarse.

As soon as he said this, they both gasped, and she felt something being poured inside her. Trembling slightly and panting, Elias kissed her on the cheek and slowly took his member out of her. She could feel his fluids coming out of her. He grabbed his wand and with a spell wiped it out. Then he collapsed on top of her and kissed her around the face, mesmerized in the fine layer of perspiration they both shared. She loved that he was so tender and cute with her and allowed him to cuddle her for a moment.

But then she obliged him to stop being on top of her and started to get dressed. She put on some panties that, in the foreplay, Elias had tossed aside, a very seductive nightgown and a robe in which she wrapped herself. Elias remained in the bed and the sheets were covering only from the waist down, but his bare torso was a vision to Liz. He was gazing at her with sadness. She went to him, put her hand on his cheek and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Just when she was pulling away, he grabbed her hand and kissed her again more passionately. His other arm linked around her waist.

"Please, stay here tonight," he begged.

"I can't. You know very well that I can't…"

He sighed and then he unwillingly let her go.

Liz got out to the hallway. As usual, as soon as she was out of that room it was like reality struck her and she loathed herself for what she just did. She walked down the hall, walked up some stairs, turned around a corner, walked another hall, and when she arrived at her destination, she opened the door, and then she slid underneath the covers of her bed. Her cold lonely bed. She curled up to the side and tears started to well up in her eyes, when the door opened.

A figure entered the room. She felt the other side of the bed giving in to the new weight, two thudding sounds — the sound of his boots — and a sigh filled with exhaustion.

"Liz, are you awake?"

She turned around and saw Klaus' face.

"Good work today," she said as a greeting.

"I wanted to tell you that I was commissioned to go to Solomon and I have to leave tomorrow. I might not come back for the next day."

"All right," she said turning around again.

Klaus could tell she was upset.

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No."

"Very well," he finally said.

He gave her a little peck on her shoulder, but then he turned around and in less than a minute fell asleep. Liz heard his peaceful breathing and sobbed to her heart content. She wanted a way out, but it was very difficult.

The next day, she went to work early, although not as early as Klaus. She decided not to eat in the house and take her breakfast to work. She went downtown to pick up some small fruits and berries to complement her breakfast and then moved to the Goldstein's lab where she worked to create new medicines.

"Are you eating alone, Liz?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to see who that voice belonged to. Although she was used to it by now.

"Hello, Alfonse," she greeted, "would you like to join me?"

"You don't mind?" politely said the eldest brother of the Goldsteins.

"Not at all."

Alfonse sat down next to her, picked up a raspberry, and took it to his mouth.

"Mmm! These are delicious!" he commented.

"Really? I haven't tried them yet," said Liz.

"Have one then," he said.

He picked another one and took it to her mouth.

"Say 'Ah'" he teased cheerfully.

"I can eat it by myself," she said blushing slightly.

"But I want to spoil you," he said with a smile.

She opened her mouth and he inserted the berry in her mouth. She chewed it, but Alfonse wasn't quick enough, and she bit his fingers. However, she could tell he did it on purpose because a second later he licked his fingers. Then he leaned over her and kissed her. He could still taste the berry in her mouth.

"Your lips taste so much better though," he said giving her a peck and then kissed her cheek.

"Alfonse, please, not now," she begged.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly and kissing her neck, "Did Elias worked you up too much last night?"

"H-How did you…?"

"I saw Klaus still working in his office when I was leaving."

He kissed the nape of her neck and then moved upward to nibble her ear. She shivered at this and started panting when his hands caressed her back and slowly moved to her left breast, He pulled her towards him, and she sat on his lap. With his hand, he caressed her breast whilst the other caressed her abdomen and then moved down. They shared a kiss, but when they both pulled away to gasp for air, Alfonse smiled mischievously.

"We shouldn't let the food go to waste," he said.

With his hand he picked a strawberry this time and gave it to her. She grabbed it with her teeth, then Alfonse kissed her, and biting it, the juices of the strawberry went down to her neck. Alfonse licked every part where the fruit juices trailed. She did the same with him. Then she started to get hot, so she took out her jacket. Alfonse imitated her and opened the buttons of his shirt. They both kept playing with the berries until they were out.

He was about to complain when he saw the carrot sticks on her purse, and then he whispered into her ear.

"I want to try something new," he said.

"What is it?" she asked not understanding him.

He got one of the sticks and playfully trailed down the tip of the carrot stick down her cheek, then moved down her neck, passed the curvature of her slender body, and then arrived at her private parts.

"Ngh! Alfonse…!" she started to say, but the man already put it inside her.

The cold sensation was new to her, but other than that, Alfonse fingers would've probably had more effect on her. However, what made her truly wet was to see Alfonse getting it out and biting it.

"Delicious," he declared.

"Stop that, please!" she reprimanded him.

"Very well," he said swallowing it. "I can tell that you want something more."

He unzipped his pants and his member, which was already aroused, entered without a problem in her. Just like Elias, Alfonse marked a slow-motion first, but he gradually started to mark a faster rhythm. Liz bit her lips and covered her mouth to stop herself from letting any noise leave her body. His hips pounding against her while he unbuttoned the upper part of her dress, lifted her bra, and put one of her breasts into his mouth. She panted at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her hard nipple. She embraced his head and dug her fingers in the curls of his head.

In a final motion, Alfonse gasped, and Liz could feel he'd cum inside her. He panted trying to grasp some breath. He then recited the same spell Elias had done the previous night, and Liz got clean of his fluids as well.

They both had to pick up their jackets, and Liz combed her hair again and buttoned her dress. Alfonse also zipped his pants and buttoned his shirt. They rarely got their clothes off due to the places where they normally got intimate. Only in the few times when they were in the house, Liz went to his bedroom and, like with Elias, they spent the night together enjoying their bodies fully.

They began to work after cleaning. However, at some point, Liz talked.

"I'm going to ask the divorce," she said whilst she was examining some samples.

Alfonse stiffened when he heard this.

"You're finally doing it?" he inquired.

"Don't get excited, Alfonse," she sadly remarked.

"How could I not?" he said walking towards her, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, "We can finally —"

"Alfonse, please!" she cried out. "I'm not doing it for you — I mean, I want a way out!"

She collapsed crying. Alfonse knelt next to her, quite concerned.

"Out of what?" he asked confused.

"Of this marriage, of this job, of being a Goldstein…" she sobbed. "I can't keep doing this!"

His heart sank. Despite everything, Liz was still in love with Klaus.

"Liz…"

"I'm sorry, can you finish the work? I'm not feeling well…" she said.

"Liz, wait!"

She didn’t wait for an answer and dashed out of the room. She got on the next train that headed to Solomon.

The Land of Solomon was big, but she knew where she needed to go to. She arrived at the Government Office and asked the receptionist where Klaus was.

"Mr. Goldstein is in a very important meeting. Would you like to leave a message?"

"I don't want to leave him a message. I need to talk to him," she said trying to maintain her calm.

"Miss, like I said, he's in an important…"

"I don't bloody care!" she finally screamed, "I'm his wife and it's an emergency."

"A family emergency?"

"Yes!"

"Hold on a second," she said.

Then she used a communicator, the sort one that Klaus' former boss, Thanatos, used to communicate with his subordinates. The receptionist led Liz to a small office. A few minutes later, Klaus walked in.

"Liz! Is everything okay?"

When Liz saw him, she gulped. The truth was that it wasn't the first time she tried to sum up the courage to tell him what she wanted — no, what she needed to tell him.

"Liz? Is everything okay?" Klaus repeated concerned at her silence.

"Yes, everything is fine," she finally replied.

"I was told there was a family emergency," he said confused.

His eyebrows creased, which made Liz know that Klaus was realizing that she got him out of his meeting on false pretences.

"Look, I need to get back, so —"

She went straight to him and kissed him. Klaus was surprised by this. What the heck had gotten into her? He pulled away and stared at her.

"What are you doing? Where did that come from?"

"Klaus, do you still love me?" she asked.

"What? What's gotten into you?"

"Just answer me," she pleaded.

"Liz, I don't have time for this," he said and turned around. He was about to grab the doorknob when…

"I want the divorce!"

Klaus turned around again. The voice was Liz's but there was no way she had pronounced those words, but just a glance at her and he knew she had. Liz was trembling and on the verge of tears, but she also had that determined stare when she was resolute on something.

Liz was so sure that he'd be asking for an explanation. That he'd be calling off his plans so they could discuss this. However, Klaus glared at her and said:

"I don't have time for this," he repeated dismissively, and then he left the room.

Something cracked inside her when she heard those words. She stayed there for a few moments feeling her eyes sting with the tears threatening to come out any moment. She decided to leave that building and the city. She would go back to the Goldstein Manor and she would finally pack her things before Klaus returned and leave for good.

Once she entered the Manor the servants greeted her, but she didn't greet them back, which was odd to them since she always was so nice to all of them. She entered into the bedroom, slammed the door shut, and started crying out loud. Her tears were like flames burning her skin. She opened her eyes and then she noticed the photos of their wedding, the beautiful jewels and perfumes she had received from Klaus to compensate for his absence, the cold bed where she had to sleep every night for the past five years.

Enraged and screaming, she went to the dressing table and swept away the things. Some of them broke as soon as they hit the floor. She went then to the bed and she tore the curtains apart. The raggedy piece fell to the floor as well. She went to one of her nightstands and took off the drawer and broke it. She saw a pair of scissors falling and grabbing them she stabbed the pillows and the mattress which as soon as they ripped revealed to be stuffed with feathers. Using her hands, she tore them, and the feathers flew everywhere. Still not feeling satisfied, she saw that some of the perfume bottles had saved from breaking. She picked them up and smashed them against the wall. She picked a bottle that she didn't see it was already broken and cut herself. She screamed out of pain and frustration. She knelt and cut her knee as well, but she didn't care.

"Liz!"

Alfonse and Elias entered the room running. They stopped at the entrance in shock. Every bit of the room had been trashed, and Liz was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, sobbing, and clutching her hand, which was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Alfonse going over her and kneeled beside her, careful not to cut himself with the glass shards that were scattered on the floor. "I need to take out the glass shards before healing it. Can you stand?"

She shook her head.

"Here, let me help you," said Elias.

Then he lifted her in his arms in a princess-like style, and Alfonse beckoned him to follow him. They went to Alfonse's room, which was in the other wing, far away from Klaus and Elias' rooms. They went through some hallways where Alfonse made sure there was no maid or servant on sight. They were sure that they would tell Klaus as soon as he showed up.

When they arrived at Alfonse's room, he instructed his brother to take Liz to his bathroom, where he had the instruments needed. Elias did so and he gently put her down at the edge of Alfonse's bathtub.

"Hold your hand up until I get the equipment," ordered Alfonse.

Since she didn't seem to listen, Elias grabbed her by the wrist and made her put her hand up. Alfonse went to a cabinet and opened it wide. He took out a large first-aid kit, where he took out a tweezer that resembled a pair of scissors. He cleaned it and went to sit next to Liz.

"Here. Hold still," he said starting to remove the shards from her hand.

She flinched when she felt the tweezers penetrating her skin and the shards sliding and cutting the muscles inside. Elias kissed her temple and hugged her head to avoid her to see it. After he was sure he had removed all the glass splinters, Alfonse cleaned the wound.

"Elias, heal her whilst I remove the ones in her knees," told Alfonse to his little brother.

Again, Elias followed the instructions given by Alfonse. He diligently took his wand out of his jacket and chanted a healing spell. The wound instantly healed as if nothing had happened to her. They did the same with the knees. Seeing that she was still in some sort of shock, Alfonse carried her the way his brother did moments ago and placed her gently on his bed. They both sat on each side of her and stroked her hair.

"Liz, what happened?"

She started to cry at that moment. Alfonse, who was more expressive in his feelings, hugged her.

"What is it?"

"Tell us," begged Elias rubbing her back in a sympathetic manner.

"I told him about the divorce, and he didn't care. He has never cared!"

Both of their hearts sank. They knew that Liz's heart belonged to their brother. However, they didn't care. It had been a long time, when they all had crossed the line where they forgot about their hearts, their blood, the expectations from each other; and they gave away to their carnal desires.

"Liz…" started to say Alfonse, but the moment they locked eyes, he couldn't resist.

Tenderly, but passionate, Alfonse leaned on her and kissed her. She corresponded the kiss, but then she pulled away.

"Wait, I think…"

"No. Don't think," suggested Alfonse locking her lips with his again.

Not wanting to stay out of the picture. Elias made her turn and kiss him too. When she and the youngest of the brothers started kissing. The eldest one kissed the back of her neck.

Elias started to unbutton her dress and, with Alfonse's help, removed it and tossed it away. Elias trailed down soft kisses down her neck, whilst Alfonse took off his shirt and also tossed it away. He spun Liz around and she started to kiss Alfonse's bared chest. Elias took this moment to imitate his brother and undress himself.

Alfonse then climbed on his bed and lied down on his back and made Liz to be on top of him. She kissed him on the lips, whilst Alfonse embraced her and his fingers caressing her back stopped for a moment to unhook her bra. A moment later Elias joined them and got over Liz and kissed the length of her back. She gasped when suddenly she felt Elias taking off her panties. Then she paid attention to the youngest Goldstein whilst the oldest took off his pants and underwear.

"You are truly beautiful," gasped Elias into her ear.

She smiled and a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. She caressed him and she trailed down some kisses until she reached his already erect member and started massaging it. Elias grunted at her touch, but it was a sexy grunt. Not long after, his member released a little of precum. She then licked the tip and Elias gasped at this. She then took his length into her mouth and started to bob up and down.

"Oh, yes, don't stop," begged Elias.

At that moment she felt something that made her gasp and forget a little about Elias. Alfonse had put behind her and with his fingers had opened the folds of her entrance and then he had licked and sucked into it. He started to massage with his tongue her clit.

Elias then grabbed her head and taking into the sensation of her hair in his hands, he made her get her attention back to him, which she did, but it was a little harder, feeling what Alfonse was doing to her. At some point they both felt reaching climax. Her mouth was filled with Elias's cum, and Alfonse's filled with hers.

After a minute, where Alfonse licked her to clean her. Elias also cleaned her mouth tenderly.

Then Alfonse lied down again on his back, and pulling Liz's wrist, he beckoned her to attend him this time. Liz got on top of him and, knowing what he wanted, she diligently grabbed his erect member and directed to her entrance. She then lowered herself, and thanks to Alfonse had done an excellent job in lubricating her insides, she had no problem and felt how he entered easily into her.

She started to jump up and down. This time, it was Alfonse who gasped every time his member entered fully and hit her. She also panted and moaned at the rhythm of her pace. She gasped when she felt Elias coming from behind and grabbing her breasts. Elias' cock pressed and rubbed against her back and of course it aroused him as well. He then grabbed her chin and made to turn her face and passionately kissed her.

"Liz, I'm cumming," warned Alfonse.

Not long after this, she felt his member twitching inside her, and then she felt his liquid seed being released inside her. She almost collapsed on Elias' arms, who had released some of his own seed on her back as well. This time, she didn't move for a few minutes. Elias was the one who pulled her away from Alfonse's lap.

She was the one lying on her back now trying to catch her breath. Elias then put himself between her legs and asked permission to penetrate her. She faintly nodded, which is all that he needed. Just like Alfonse, he had no problem going inside her. She arched her back, feeling Elias practically hitting her womb. Alfonse placed himself on Liz's side and he started to massage himself at the scene, but then Liz grabbed his member and massaged it for him.

The moans from Alfonse at her touch and the grunting from Elias being inside her, made Liz realize how much they were enjoying this, how much they were enjoying her! She felt like crying knowing that these two sweet men desired her more than her husband, but she held her tears because the last thing she wanted was for them to worry about her again. Elias also announced that he was reaching his limit, and moments later, she felt his fluid pouring inside her. Alfonse released some of it as well, which some ended up on Liz's stomach and some on the bedsheets.

When Elias took his member out of her, he and Alfonse helped Liz to clean herself and them with magic. Then they all placed themselves underneath the bedsheets and the Goldsteins positioned on each side of her and cuddled to her. Elias caressed her hair, whilst Alfonse ran his fingertips along her arm length. As if they had planned it, they both kissed her on each cheek and whispered softly an "I love you".

"Did you enjoy it?" Alfonse asked still panting a little.

She nodded.

"Liz?" ventured to ask Elias. "Can we talk in the morning?"

She seemed to think it for a moment, but then she nodded her head. They both seemed happy with her answer and closed their eyes. Sandwiched between them, silent tears began to leak from her eyes. She loved both guys, Alfonse and Elias, but that was more like a love for a friend than anything else. Her heart craved for the only brother that wasn't there with her.

Before dawn, Liz gently moved Elias and Alfonse who were deeply asleep and rose from the bed. She grabbed her clothes and dressed the best she could and left Alfonse's room.

After she returned to her room, she was careful not to step on the shards and walked into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub, undressed herself, and entered it. She remained soaking in the water thinking of last night. She had enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't enjoy having her body being worshiped the way those brothers did to her? To hear the whispered words of love after the sex… But then she started crying knowing that she couldn't correspond to their feelings. To neither of them.

She finished and grabbed a bathrobe. After leaving the bathroom and still careful with the glass shards, she walked to the wardrobe and chose some random clothes. She dressed herself and started to pack some clothes in a bag. They were their least outstanding informal clothes, because part of being a Goldstein, according to Elias and Klaus was to be elegant at all times.

She zipped the bag and left the room. Thankfully, it was still too early. The sun hadn't still come out yet. She walked the whole path that was from the entrance of the manor to the gates of the Goldstein's property. She was even surprised that she wasn't feeling anything anymore. She thought she should be feeling some sort of loss, but there was none. She felt nothing.

After leaving the manor, she went to the train station and took the first train that was leaving. She caught it in time, and she didn't care where it took her. She only wanted to leave forever.


End file.
